Rolling in the Venom
by Hell-Llama-and-Mango-Lion
Summary: Frerard creepypasta What have I created? I made this for bad mcr fics competition but I decided to share it on here. May God have mercy on my soul.


_I wrote this for a competition being held by Bad mcr fics. It was meant to just be a poorly thought out, nonsensicle fic. While it is that, it kind of turned into a creepypasta. It wasn't deliberate. I don't generally like creepypastas that are written about real people, so I'm a little pissed at myself for writing this. But please know that this is all done to be taken ironically and satirically. If anyone is offended by this fic, I apologise. Especially if Gerard or Frank ever hear of this; I have massive respect for both of them and I don't mean to invade their privacy. Please see this as me taking the piss out of those who do as much as anything._

**Rolling in the Venom**

_by Helena_

Gerard had told Lynz that he was going to stay with Ray for a few days; she knew he'd missed hanging out with him regularly since MCR broke up.

In reality, he was at an Adele concert.

Gerard was not ready to admit his secret love for Adele. He knew Lynz wouldn't understand. She didn't think singers like Adele were a good influence on Bandit, and Gerard could see why. He'd tried to fight it for months. He'd lain in bed at night tossing and turning. He'd spend hours in front of the mirror whispering to himself, "rock stars don't listen to Adele." But there was something about her that he couldn't resist.

And here Gerard was, at the front of the calmest mosh pit he'd ever experienced, listening to rolling in the deep. It was utterly different to anything else he'd ever listened to, but he loved it.

"We could have had it all," Adele sang. Gerard lowered his head, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I know," he whispered.

Suddenly he heard Adele gasp. It was just for a moment and then she began singing again, but Gerard had noticed. He looked up to see Adele staring right at him.

"You had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it to the beat." She was staring right at him, her eyes locked on his. Where had he seen those eyes before? He knew they looked familiar.

Adele spent the rest of the concert staring at Gerard. He knew he should have felt uncomfortable, but he didn't. It felt right.

At the end, after she'd finished the final note of Someone like You and left the stage, Gerard was turning to leave when he felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder.

"Adele wants to see you backstage," said the hunky bodyguard. He led Gerard backstage as the other fans screamed in jealousy. One of them threw a plastic fanta bottle at Gerard. Not beer. True Adele fans didn't drink. That was Gerard's main motivation towards staying sober.

He entered the familiar backstage area, passing sound guys and technicians. '_Just like old times,' _ he thought to himself.

He was led to a dressing room with hollywood style lightbulb-y mirrors and comfy sofas. He sat down, feeling a mess in his sweaty jeans and hobo hair (an cuz gerards nu hair luks like a homeless hahahahahahahahahaha)

Then Adele walked in. She was fatter than he'd realised.

Gerard leapt to his feet. "Adele!" he cried.

"Gerard!" cried Adele.

"Wut?/!1!11!" said Gerard. How did Adele know his name?

"Gerard, itsa me!" Adele cried. Then she reached up to the top of her head and grabbed the hair on either side of her parting. Gerard screamed as she pulled the hairs and her face began to split in two. Her whole head peeled appart to reveal... no. No it couldn't be!

Two arms popped up out of her neck and pulled off her clothes along with her skin, finally shedding flabby Adele's flabby body onto the floor.

"Frank?" whispered Gerard.

"Hi Gee, how are you?" cried Frank, as if he hadn't just burst out of Adele's face.

"I... I... I'm confused!" said Gerard, looking at the human skin costume on the floor.

"Oh. Well basically, a few years ago I went through a bit of a rough patch. I wanted to do something besides MCR. So I started secretly inviting fans backstage, seducing them, and secretly stealing chunks of their skin," Frank said, perfectly casually. "I used the skin to create a woman suit. I stitched it all together, and Adele was born. I sing pretty well as a girl, don't I?"

Gerard stood in silence.

"Sorry," he said. "This is all a bit too silence of the lambs for me. It's a lot to take in."

"Sure, I understand," said Frank. "But I want to be honest with you. When we stopped-" he looked around nervously and locked the door-"sleeping together, I was crushed. You didn't love me anymore. You only liked women. I couldn't handle that. I was in a dark place Gerard. I wanted to be a girl so that you would love me again, but I couldn't just become a girl. The fans would probably notice. So I invented Adele." He gestured towards the empty Adele suit.

"Oh, Frank," Gerard whispered. "I never stopped loving you. The pressure from the fans, the record label... it all just went to my head. I-I-I'm sorry!"

Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and kisses Frank passionately on the lips. The tasted metallic like blood. Frank kissed him back, biting his lower lip. Gerard felt long forgotten feelings stir deep within him, and suddenly he was overcome with lust. He wrapped his arms around Frank, forcing his tongue into his womanly mouth.

Frank jumped up, wrapping his legs around Gerard. Gerard walked over the the sofa and threw him down.

Frank screamed in delight and Gerard began to unfasten his top button.

"Is everything okay in there?" came a voice from outside the door.

"Everything's fine," Frank said in his Adele voice. "We're just going to chat for a bit. Why don't you go get coffee?"

The security guard smiled knowingly and walked away.

Meanwhile, Frank pulled the chest device he'd used to support his massive fake boobs off his chest. Then Gerard helped him out of his vest.

Gerard sat above Frank, who was now laid out on the sofa. Frank reached across and unzipped Gerard's scruffy jeans. Gerard kicked them down around his knees and helped Frank with the leggings he'd been wearing under the costume.

Suddenly Frank reached down and pulled off his boxers. Tears came into Gerard's eyes.

"The universe. I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"Not the universe," Frank told him, "_Your_ universe. And it's missed you too."

Gerard stroked along Frank's universe, as Frank gently pulled at the elastic of Gerard's boxers. Unable to bear waiting any longer, he grabbed a handful of the material and ripped the boxers down Gerard's skinny legs.

"Oh Gerard, baby!" he cried. "I've waited so long!"

"Hehe, long," giggled Gerard, still staring at the universe.

"Take me now!" Frank cried, displaying his butt to Gerard.

Gerard's eyes widened and he felt himself grow hard. He reached across to a conveniently placed table and grabbed some conveniently placed lube that was convenient.

"How convenient!" said Frank.

Frank helped him apply it, and then before he had a chance to get his bearings, Gerard thrust inside of him.

"Ah!" Frank cried, screwing his eyes shut in blissful agony. "Ah! Ah!"

They continued to frickle frackle in da booty for 10 minutes. Then Gerard pulled out and lay, naked and exhausted, on top of Frank.

"Don't stop just yet; we aren't done," said Frank, pulling out an Adele CD. Gerard's eyes popped.

Before he could say anything, Frank rubbed lube onto the CD and shoved it inside Gerard.

"Ohmigerd!" shouted Gerard. "Frank, it's too big! How are you doing that?!"

"Anything is possible when you're Adele!" Frank told him, and continued to twist the CD around inside Gerard's butthole.

"Stop!" Gerard screamed. "Please, Frank, stop! It hurts!"

Frank pulled the CD out and hugged Gerard.

"I'm sorry baby. Would you like a blow job?" he said, a twinkle in his eye. Gerard felt himself harden again. Frank gave the best blow jobs!

Frank bent over and took Gerard into his mouth.

He moved his head up and down, swirling his tongue like a pro.

"Ohhhh, Frank!" Gerard murmured, tilting his head back and letting his hand rest on Franks head. He ruffled his hair. "Oh baby, I love you."

Frank made a noise that sounded a bit like 'I love you too' but it was hard to tell because he had a dick in his mouth.

A few minutes later the two of them were lying in an embrace. Gerard ran his fingers up and down Frank's chest. He stroked his abs.

"This. I have missed this. It's just perfect," Gerard murmured.

"Yeah, shame about what comes next," Frank said.

"I know. Going back to our wives, carrying on like it never happened. It's note fair."

"No, that's not what I meant," said Frank.

Gerard looked up, confused.

"You see," Frank said coldly," The Adele suit still isn't big enough yet. I need more skin."

"What do you mean?" asked Gerard. He felt his blood run cold.

Frank reached under the sofa and pulled out a kitchen knife. "I need more skin Gerard. I told you what I do. I invite fans backstage, seduce them, and harvest their skin. You knew what this was."

Cold realisation dawned. Fear began to pick up in Gerard's heart.

"Frank," he whispered. "No!"

"I'm sorry, gee."

In a flash of movement, Frank drove the knife deep under Gerard's skin.

If the bodyguard had only waited outside, he would have heard, amongst the screams that followed, a heartfelt whisper.

"I will always love you."

Thanks for reading! This was really disturbing to write so I'm gonna go rock in a corner somewhere now. Bai ^_^

But srsly, this did not turn out how I expected at all and now I'm really uncomfortable. I'm so sorry for creating this and bringing this fic into the world. Don't hate me, please :/


End file.
